AmpFibian
AmpFibian is a new alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His name is a combination of the word "amp", which is a measurement for electricity, and amphibian, a life form that can live in both water and on land, such as frog or salamander. AmpFibian's species is an Amperi, one of the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy that are not in the Ultimatrix, scanned by Ben from Ra'ad, the last of Aggregor's escapees. Ben turned into him for the first time in ''Fused'', the episode he got him in. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with four long, slimy arms and a pair of legs. His body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water. The Amperi captured by Aggregor is named Ra'ad. thumb|200px|right|Amphibian Transformation Powers and Abilities He can shoot whitish blue lightning blasts from his four arms and can levitate. Like the other aliens Aggregor has captured, he controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode "Escape From Aggregor‎‎", his species has the incredible power and ability to produce whitish blue lightning, though AmpFibian changed to light green, similar to Buzzshock and Benvicktor having green electricity and the Megawhatt having yellow electricity and Dr. Vicktor having purple. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight, small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements and can travel through electric currents. He has also shown the power and ability to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. He also shows the power and ability of telepathy, which is done by reading the electric pulses in a person's mind with ease. He can swim very fast too. Appearances Ultimate Alien: ''Fused'' (Acquired from Ra'ad and first appearance) UA08.png|Ben in mid-transformation into AmpFibian Ampfibian.png|Original concept art AmpFibian.JPG Trivia *His name is a play on amp (a unit of electricity) and amphibian (because of his slimy appearance). *His species, Amperi, is also a play on amp. *His transformation sequence is similar to the sequences from the original series. *AmpFibian is the first alien of the new series (Ultimate Alien and Alien Force) to show a transformation of the outer part of the body. It is usually shown as an X-ray. It was perhaps different because that was Ra'ad merging with Ben's transformation. It also might be a possibility that all the Andromeda galaxy aliens will have the same type of transformation. *When Ben was AmpFibian in the episode Fused his eyes were blue and not green. This is probably because Ra'ad and Ben were fused together. *He is the first new alien that was scanned and used immediately. *He is the second Andromeda Galaxy alien Ben used. *He sounds like Ben only his voice distorted. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien who has had their species's name revealed *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to have a transformation sequence. *He is the third to be controlled by more than one mind, the first being Ghostfreak, second Alien X. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens